Craig Toomey
Craig Toomey is the main antagonist of The Langoliers novella and miniseries. He is a mentally unstable businessman who (thanks to a traumatic childhood) lives his life in constant paranoia of the novella's titular monsters. Already loud, aggressive, and balancing on a thin line of sanity at the start of the story, his ensuing encounter with the langoliers' dead world causes him to lose his mind completely. He was portrayed by Bronson Pinchot, who also voiced the Griffin in Quest for Camelot. Role in the Story Craig Toomey, a mentally unstable man who has knowingly and proudly caused a $43,000,000 loss to his company. Dinah, who possesses psychic powers, sees through Toomey's eyes and recognises him as a threat. Brian takes over the plane and announces that, for safety, the flight will be redirected from Boston to Bangor, Maine. Toomey aggressively protests and announces that it is crucial that he attends his business trip in Boston. In a flashback, it is revealed that Toomey was abused as a child by his overbearing and sadistic father; when Craig failed to make straight A's, his father warned him about the "Langoliers"; creatures that chased down the lazy and devoured them. He is desperate to reach his appointment in Boston in order to announce his willful loss of finances to his boss and be freed of his father's wrath. The plane lands at Bangor International Airport and the passengers find that it is devoid of life and electricity; even cars and battery-powered devices are useless. Dinah confesses that she hears an eerie "crunching cereal" sound in the distance that is coming closer and demands that they must leave before it reaches them or they will die; the sound eventually becomes loud enough that all the survivors hear it. Toomey sneaks away from the group while the rest find a restaurant and decide to stop for food. He is then confronted by a hallucination of his father and the two begin to argue. The hallucination disappears, and Toomey decides to get a gun. He returns with the gun and takes Bethany hostage while demanding a flight to Boston; in an attempt to rescue her, Albert is shot, but the gun has no force and the round harmlessly bounces off his chest. Toomey is captured and Bob deduces that, as they flew through an unusual aurora borealis during the flight, they have flown through a rip in the space-time continuum, traveling about 15 minutes into the past, where anything with energy has moved on without them; therefore, jet fuel would be useless. However, using Bob's logic, Albert correctly deduces that, since the plane contains electricity and life, that it contains its own pocket of the present time; therefore, anything loaded into the plane would subsequently regain its energy, even jet fuel. During this period, Nick and Laurel begin to fall in love. Toomey escapes from his trap; now completely insane, he stabs Dinah in the chest and kills Gaffney, fearing that they are disguised Langoliers. Albert subdues Toomey and Nick plans to kill him in revenge before Dinah insists that he stay alive, to which Nick reluctantly obliges. The remaining survivors return to the plane to refuel it. Toomey regains consciousness, and Dinah communicates with him telepathically to convince him to come to the tarmac, where his Boston bosses have arrived to meet with him. He hallucinates the board of directors are there, along with his boss (Stephen King in a cameo appearance), where he gleefully confesses to purposely losing millions. He is overjoyed until his boss transforms into his father, who chastises him. The plane completes its refueling just as Toomey regains awareness and sees the Langoliers approaching. He screams loudly and runs, drawing them away from the plane. Toomey is killed by the Langoliers and the plane narrowly escapes. Trivia *Toomey's name was spelled as "Toomy" in the original novella. *His face was more damaged with the toaster in the original novella. Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid Category:Businessmen Category:Neutral Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Sophisticated Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains by Proxy Category:One-Man Army Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Redeemed